


Foster Child

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hospitals, Necromancy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Henrik has always wanted to help others. It wasn't an easy job, but it's what he loves. So what if a failed patient returns to haunt him? Will he be able to face the consequences?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a formal name for Robbie because of the situation. I'll refer to him by his nickname later in the story

It was a typical day for Dr. Schneeplestein in the hospital. Long hours, worried patients, and way too much cups of coffee. All were normal for the good doctor. Thankfully, it was late in the night, which meant that his shift was almost done. While stifling a yawn, Henrik glanced at the clock again. He left his finished paperwork on his desk and began to pack his things. Daydreams of a nice, soft bed were disrupted by one of the nurses practically breaking down his door.

“Doctor! Come quick it’s an emergency!” The nurse yelled. She rushed towards the startled doctor and pushed him towards the door.

Henrik swore in his native tongue and resisted. “W-What’s going on?! What happened?” The nurse showed no signs of stopping. “My shift is almost done,” he whined.

“There was a car crash, one survivor, and you’re our best surgeon. Come on get moving, a kid’s life is on the line!” 

“A kid…?” He swore again, any feeling of fatigue washed away. He quickly rushed to the operation room while the nurse told him the situation. 

The accident wasn’t out of the ordinary, tragic, but not crazy. A family driving home and a drunk driver. The parents of a 18 year old, Robert Daniels, died on impact. Robert was in critical condition, and was brought to the hospital not too long ago.

The operation room was like a well-oiled machine. A frantic machine, sure, but an efficient one nonetheless. Nurses were swarming around the room, they were gears working to power the machine’s function. The swarm was dense around Robert, a web of IV’s were hooked onto him. Henrik wormed his way to Robert’s side and the kid lazily blinked at him. Dear God, he wasn’t under yet. He swallowed his gasp and put on his usual surgeon attire. 

The kid kept staring at him. Henrik stared back. Thankfully, the nurses were working on putting Robert under. His throat felt constricted, but he still managed to muster a few words.

“I will save you. I am the good doctor.” His voice was steady and confident, but his eyes were panicked and his face sweating. 

There was the faintest smile on Robert’s lips, as he listened to the doctor’s reassuring words. Henrik heard his weak, slurred voice as clear as day over the alive-like room. “I trust you…”

Henrik began counting the hours alongside the steady beeping of Robert’s heart monitor.

**Beep Beep**

This wasn’t going to be an easy job, that’s for certain. Henrik began with vital tests.

**Beep Beep**

Nothing was looking good. Almost everything was in critical condition. “Broken bones, broken ribs, internal bleeding. Not good, not good…”

**Beep Beep**

“Scalpel. Tweezers. Clamp…” Demand after demand. Tool after tool. But everyone was eager to oblige, eager to succeed. 

**Beep...Beep**

Success seemed out of grasp. Could Henrik reach that far? “No, no, no.” His movements were rushed. How much time was left? “Please… just a little more.” Vitals were becoming unstable.

**Silence**

“N-No...no!” Movements were shaky. Everyone’s breath hitched. “I can bring him back. I can bring him back!” He did everything he could. Every test, every procedure.

**Silence**

Robert Daniels was pronounced dead at 5:35 am. He had finally succumbed to his injuries after hours of fighting. The room was somber, the air felt toxic. It was like Henrik was stabbed in the heart, and a small part of his mind wishes the pain was real. Slowly, he took off his gloves and reached for Robert’s still hand, grasping it. It was starting to become cold. He was almost expecting a reaction, but to no avail. He didn’t care about the silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

He stared at Robert’s face.

Robert didn’t stare back.

Henrik watched solemnly as the body was taken to the hospital’s morgue. Apparently, Robert had little family connections besides his parents, but that wasn’t Henrik’s job. His head was in his hands and pulling at his hair. 

_ ‘What if I did this? What if I checked his vitals sooner? What if another doctor worked on him?’ _

Too many “What if’s” raced through the doctor’s mind, and not enough “I did what I could”. Then again, how can anyone think positively in this situation? Every doctor loses patients every now and again, Henrik included, but it’s still hard to cope with the fact that someone’s hopes and dreams ended with you. Especially if it’s a kid’s life you’re dealing with.

Someone placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch violently. It was one of his friends, Edward. He had a soft expression and spoke in an even softer tone. “I heard… I’m sorry, Schneep.”

“I’m not the one you should be sorry for,” Henrik snapped. Immediately, he tried to backtrack and apologize.

Edward understood his silent plead and gave him a kind smile. “I can drive you home. You have the next couple days off.” 

“You can give me a ride? But your shift starts soon.”

“Our boss says it’s alright. Come on, let’s get your things.”

Henrik blindly followed after his friend. It’s not like he knows how to drive anyways. They went back to his office and got everything he needed for the long trip home. 

_ ‘Why do I deserve to go back home? It should be Robert packing his bags.’ _

The ride back home was quiet. Henrik barely looked at his friend and settled for staring at the passing trees. When they arrived at his house, he quickly muttered a goodbye and left. Edward definitely had a lot to say, but couldn’t stop the grieving man and let him run to his front door. Henrik heard Edward drive away as he shoved his keys into the front door. He stumbled through his door, slamming it shut behind him and shrugged off his coat.

He made a beeline to the kitchen and rummaged through his cupboards. An unopened bottle of whiskey was pulled from his skirmish, a gift from Chase. The doctor was never one for drinking, especially since he’s seen, first-hand, the effects of such a harmful substance. But goddamnit did he need something that helped with the pain. For now, this could be his prescription, doctor’s orders.

He sat at his kitchen table and poured a concerning amount of whiskey into his glass. An unfamiliar burn coursed down his throat, causing him to cough excessively. It was a bittersweet feeling, and with a grimace and a couple more swears, he took another drink. Too many glasses complimented too many regrets. Memories of the kid began to get replaced by the haze of alcohol, and Henrik was grateful for the nothingness.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Henrik woke up with a throbbing headache and saw the room spin. Groaning loudly, he looked at the time, 11:47 pm. He could barely stomach glancing at the quarter-full bottle of whiskey. With a shaky hand and slow walk, Henrik went to the fridge. He frowned at the idea of putting effort into cooking and settled for an apple with a side of painkillers from his medicine cabinet. 

Eventually, Henrik crashed on his couch and draped his arms over his eyes. As the painkillers kicked in, another pain took its place. He wasn’t going to resolve to alcohol again, that method has run its course. Maybe some tv could help instead. 

Oh wait, the news is covering Robert’s story. 

Henrik felt the wave of guilt wash over him again. Or maybe the guilt never left him, he couldn’t tell. He was about to turn off the tv in favour of another breakdown, but the news took a turn in its description.

_ ‘The tragic story of Robert Daniels turns into a mystery when it was discovered that the young boy’s body had seemly disappeared from the hospital, hours after he was pronounced dead.’ _

“Wha...What?” Henrik questioned, voice hoarse. He managed to sit up, focusing on the news reporter.

_ ‘All security footage is corrupted, investigators speculate that this could be the work of a hacker. The criminal’s motive is unknown.’ _

Henrik stared at the corrupted footage shown. “No… no, no, no.” It all looked so familiar, the glitches to the unexplained motive. He bit back a whimper as the static continued, covering his ears. Yet, he couldn’t block out the memories. Not again, not again. That damned laugh won’t get out of his head.

A loud bang came from the front door. Henrik screamed and fell off the couch, sobering up quickly. He stayed on the floor and waited. Minutes seemed like hours, then came another loud knock. Surely,  _ he  _ doesn’t want the doctor to just answer the door? Wait, couldn’t  _ he  _ teleport and whatnot? There’s no need for a formal entrance.

Maybe it was the alcohol still in his system or the fact he had nothing left to lose, but Henrik slowly crept towards a window next to the door. He slightly pushed the curtains and looked at his porch. The light showed one shadow, no glitches. Was it a cop? Curiosity was a far too strong emotion, and Henrik shuffled towards the doorknob. He slightly cracked open the door, but he could have never expected the visitor.

With another scream, he fell backwards on his ass. The door opened, inch by inch, revealing the boy he saw hours ago. Robert Daniels. More specifically, a horrid parody of Robert. Now reanimated, vacant eyes stared at Henrik. He couldn’t help but stare back.

A single step towards the doctor was all it took to send him running. Ungracefully, Henrik stumbled through his house. He backed himself into a corner in his kitchen and brought his knees to his chest. ‘This isn’t real, this isn’t real,’ he repeated in his head, closing his eyes. Surely, this was a hallucination, he didn’t save the kid, he couldn’t. 

He didn’t save him.

Maybe that’s why this nightmare was happening. Maybe this is what he deserves. 

Slow, uneven footsteps got closer and closer. Henrik let them come. Soon the footsteps stopped and the zombie was right in front of him. Staring. Unblinking. Henrik couldn’t stare back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated a pathetic mantra, blubbering through his tears. Usually in this scenario, the zombie begins to rip apart the victims flesh. That’s what Henrik was expecting, at least. Thankfully, Robert wasn’t killing him, instead, he just stared. 

“Doc...tor,” Robert groaned as if he was struggling. Henrik’s eyes widened and he slowly uncurled himself, looking at the zombie. “Good… doctor…” Robert shuffled towards Henrik and kneeled down until he was eye level. Their weird standoff finally ended with Robert giving the other hug. Or more specifically, Robert awkwardly draped himself over Henrik, freaking him out more. “I trust… you.”

“I tried to save you. I’m sorry.” Henrik was still frozen with shock. Robert backed away slightly and tilted his head, confused. 

“Robbie… trust you,” he repeated. Every word was raspy and slow, but somehow endearing. Henrik kept staring and saw the faintest smile of Robbie’s pale lips. Hesitantly, the doctor grabbed the zombie’s hand. It was cold, but Robbie still grasped back.

“How did this happen?” The shock of the situation was starting to melt away, confusion taking its place. Was this  _ his  _ work? Could  _ he  _ even do something like this? The work of a cruel god?

The zombie pondered for a moment. Henrik wondered if he even had a complicated thought process. Underwhelmingly, Robbie simply shrugged.

Henrik abruptly stood up and paced around his kitchen. He can’t really call the cops about this, but he needs to tell the others. What’s he going to do with Robbie? He can’t kill him. Not again. Should he and the others prepare for another attack? His muttering was rapid and his pacing nearly made him dizzy. 

Robbie fidgeted with his hands and got up, trying to follow. He frowned when he looked at his hands. They were devoid of any natural colour, nearly blue. He couldn’t hear the thump of his heartbeat in his ears, nor could he feel the pain of the stitches on his torso. His mind was slow, his body even slower. The only person that could help him was a man he barely knew, a man who seems just as confused. 

A low whine came from the zombie. Henrik barely registered the sound, continuing his ramblings. Robbie felt the pressure of stress build like a heating kettle. Involuntarily, his body shivered and with another whimper, he cried. Well, Robbie didn’t cry any tears, he wasn’t capable, but his wails weren’t hard to decipher. “Robbie… sorry.”

Henrik stopped dead in his tracks. Without a second thought, he gently embraced Robbie and tried to soothe him. The zombie buried his head in Henrik’s shoulder and held onto him the best he could. The air around them was somber. Despite Robbie’s lax grip, Henrik felt constricted.

“It’s alright,” He whispered. Empty word after empty word. Sincerity was a luxury he couldn’t afford. His mind was trying the make sense of everything, but the gears in his mind were clashing. Robbie eventually stepped away from Henrik. The doctor couldn’t help but stare at the enigma that was the zombie. A man as young as Robbie should just be worried about school or social nonsense, not… necromancy. And if his wails indicated anything, it was that the kid was still self-aware. 

Second chances were an uncommon occurrence for Henrik. He wasn’t going to waste it. No more empty words, time to rip off the bandage.

“This is  _ not  _ your fault, whatever this is,” Henrik said sternly. “We can fix this, I will make sure of it.”

“I trust… you.” Robbie’s expression was still grim, but how could anyone have a positive outlook on the situation? Still, if there was any light that could guide him, it would be Henrik.

It was a sleepless night for the both of them.

Obviously, the problem wasn’t solved immediately. Trusted friends visited, theories were made, but no solutions. In his heart, Henrik knew what had caused this. However, Robbie didn’t have any ill will against him and never got aggressive. Still,  _ his  _ plan was working flawlessly. Henrik knew it was working everytime he looked at those dull, blank eyes. Everytime he looked Robbie’s pale face, the same face he saw get taken to the morgue. The same face he saw die. For now he pushed those feelings down. There was no more time for mourning, anyways.

There was a mutual bond unsaid between the two. Despite everything, Robbie had an innocent demeanor around him. Whether that was because of his young age or reanimated mind was another mystery. Henrik began find himself smiling as he watched the zombie’s antics, almost forgetting the weight of their situation. It was bittersweet. Everytime he looked at Robbie, he was overwhelmed with motivation. They’ll find a solution, together, no matter how cruel  _ he  _ seemed to be.

Henrik didn’t want to fail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't that good, I tried at least
> 
> Next story might relate to this, but it'll be happier. Actually, it might be made in time for Chase week :D


End file.
